1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a seat on which a passenger sits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some utility vehicles used for various applications, such as leisure wagons for hunting and working trucks for agriculture, have a bench-shaped seat. The present inventors have filed inventions related to utility vehicles having a bench seat, and their applications have been registered. For instance, there are U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159, 6,994,388, and 7,249,798. In utility vehicles having such a seat, it is difficult to change the height of a sitting portion and the position in the front-rear direction of a backrest portion so as to be adapted for passengers having different body sizes.